


days of the fifth blight

by Hinn_Raven



Series: Marsha Tabris [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Illiteracy, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: drabbles set in a universe with many wardens





	1. ugly

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from goodluckdetective: Ugly: Someone is suffering from very low self-esteem.

“Go on,” Zevran nudged her, smiling gently. “Keep trying.”

“F-f-f-Ferel-den, as we think of it now… did not ex-ist before the… Ex-alted? Exal-ted Age. Ugh.” Marsha threw down the book, making a face. “I’ll never get it.”

“Certainly not with that attitude,  _mi amor_ ,” Zevran grinned at her. She didn’t smile back.

“I don’t know why I even bother, I don’t even need to know this to kill Darkspawn or fix this fucking civil war.”

“Ah, but it is useful for letter writing and the like,” Zevran’s hand curled around her wrist. “Truly, my Warden, it is most unlike you to give up so easily. What is wrong?”

“I hate feeling stupid,” Marsha’s ears were lower than usual, and she got to her feet, needing to pace. “Everybody else can read. And you saw Leliana’s face when she realized I couldn’t–”

Zevran was having none of this. He tugged her down onto his lap. “ _Amor_ , you are one of the most brilliant people I have ever known,” he said softly into her ear. She wore his earring in her ear, and he couldn’t help but smile as he saw it. “And I believe you can do this.”

“Oh?” Marsha looked at him.

“Indeed. And I believe I can find some… incentive for you, if you manage to finish this chapter by the time that Leliana calls us for dinner.”

Marsha tilted her head back and laughed. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing him quickly before scrambling off his lap to retrieve the book.


	2. this means war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from goodluckdetective: I forgot my gloves but hey you’re warm so let me put my cold hands on you: Warden Sqaud

Lira was the one who started it, surprisingly. Marsha’s money would have been on Krim, if she had realized what was coming. 

But no, apparently the lava streams in Orzammar meant that Lira was not particularly used to the cold. 

So when the winter turned, Lira found herself in a dilemma. Signing was harder in the thick gloves they had bought her, and even the thinner ones Wynne had knitted her weren’t that much of an improvement. So she often went around without gloves for the purpose of scolding them. 

In contrast, Seren and Masha seemed to run warm, making them prime targets for Lira’s freezing hands. 

It was after they were starting to pitch the tents after a long day of trekking. Seren was talking to Alistair quietly while sitting on a fallen log, possibly planning something. Lira was trying to get her attention, blowing on her whistle, but Seren was too wrapped up in her flirting to look up. 

Frowning, Lira walked up to Seren and stuck her freezing hands against Seren’s neck. 

“ _Lira_!” Seren shrieked, nearly falling backwards into a snowbank. “Your hands are freezing!” 

Lira smirked. 

Seren’s eyes narrowed. 

“You realize, of course, that this means war.” 


	3. carols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from goodluckdetective: drunken carols: Marsha and Zev

“He sees you when you’re sleeping, he knows when you’re awake-” Marsha leaned against Zevran. His arm was around her shoulder. He was pretending that it was just to keep her upright, but she didn’t care. He was warm and comfortable, and that was enough. She balanced the hot cider carefully. It was nice and warm, a contrast to the eggnog with Antivan brandy that they’d been drinking earlier. 

Zevran laughed at her singing, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “You Fereldens and your carols.”

Her eyes lit up. “What are Antivan Carols like?” 

He smirked at her, and began to sing, his voice washing over her. It was Antivan, of course, but he still hadn’t figured out that she had learned enough of the language to get by. She wasn’t in a hurry to tell him otherwise, either. “On the first day of Satinalia, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree.” 

She began to hum along, letting her eyes slink close as he continued to sing. 

Just before she drifted off, she felt his lips brush against her cheek. “Sleep well, my love,” he whispered in common, and she smiled. 


End file.
